Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for electromagnetically screening of a connection between an electrical conductor and an electrical coupling element connected to the conductor, wherein the conductor has an electrically effective screen containing a synthetic material having carbon fibers.
Description of Related Art
Electrical conductors, which have at least one electrical line surrounded by an insulation have been used worldwide for years. The electrically effective screen consists predominately of copper wires which are formed as a non-woven material or as a stranded material around the insulation of the conductor.
Particularly in the manufacture of motor vehicles or in airplanes, a large quantity of such screen conductors are used which may be combined in compact units, for example, in cable harnesses or in cable sets. Therefore, the weight of such an electrical conductor is a decisive factor.
In particular in the automobile and aerospace industries it is therefore desirable to lower the weight of the conductor units in order to primarily reduce the fuel consumption. For this reason, it is known for example, to use aluminum or aluminum alloys instead of copper for the electrical conductors. It is also known from DE 199 07 675 A1 to manufacture the screen of the electrical conductor of a composite fiber material with electrically conductive fibers, for example, carbon fibers.
The screened conductors are, as a rule, connected to coupling elements, such as bushings or plugs, in order to be able to connect them to further conductive units, for example, to electrical components, or to the body of a motor vehicle. The coupling units may produce electromagnetic fields which can be connected to the body of a motor vehicle. The coupling elements can be permeable to harmful electromagnetic fields which can be produced by the conductor itself or by outside sources. The desired electromagnetic compatibility of such arrangements can be impaired as a result.